1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water pumps; and, more particularly, to a motorless water pump using the force of running water to pump the same to a higher location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorless water pumps are known for using the force of flowing water to pump the same to a higher location. One such pump is manufactured by the Skookum Co., Inc., Portland, Oreg., under the name "Skookum-Columbia Hydraulic Ram". This pump uses a waste valve to close off water flow through a pipe outlet to a higher location. The incoming water overcomes the tension on the spring of the waste valve closing the pipe outlet and creating a water hammer effect. This instantaneous pressure of great thrust forces a spring biased valve, normally closing off an air dome, to open admitting water and air to the dome. This relieves pressure on the waste valve which again opens automatically closing the discharge valve and repeating the process. The Skookum pump uses a large number of parts in the valving areas and such parts may clog or become otherwise inoperative or inefficient in use. There is a need for a pump utilizing the water hammer effect using fewer parts and that is more efficient and economical than prior art pumps.